THE FLAMES OF DESTINY II: SUBMERGED (ZUTARA)
by xRiSEEx
Summary: The 2nd book of my FoD Series. It's based on the ATLA comics and so it's incomplete for now since new comics keep coming out...slowly x x lol. Umm..I took A LOT more liberties in this one! Also, there is a 3rd story in the works (12 chapters done so far!) and a 4th which is a spin off of the 3rd. The 3rd is (loosely) based on LOK/ATLA & is 95% made up, but realistically so! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: HARMONY RESTORATION MOVEMENT

**THE FLAMES OF DESTINY: SUBMERGED**

 **BOOK II OF THE FLAMES OF DESTINY SERIES**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE HARMONY RESTORATION MOVEMENT**

Katara climbed up into Appa's saddle, allowing herself to smile. It was dusk and the city of Ba Sing Se was alight with colorful lanterns and torches. The sounds of celebrations filled the air. After Sokka helped Toph into the saddle, Aang offered a "yip yip" and they were off. She chanced a glance at Zuko. He was sitting beside her looking the other way. She frowned slightly. It had been that way for a week. They avoided eye contact with each other, they avoided speaking more than two words to each other, they avoided being left alone in the same room together. Of course, no one suspected their former love affair. **(K)** _ **Can it even be called a love affair? It was so short-lived.**_ She sighed. Of course it had been a love affair. The amount of time was irrelevant. Zuko was the love of her life, her soulmate. **(K)** _ **But I have to put that behind me now. I have to be here for Aang...and for the world.**_ Her split with Zuko had been the most painful thing she had ever experienced, save her mother's death. A whole week and the wounds still felt fresh and raw. She glanced over at Zuko again. This time he seemed to sense her gaze and turned his head. Their eyes met...and for the first time in a week, they held each other's gaze. He gave her a wistful, resigned smile.

He wished he could do more. He wished he could say more. When Zuko felt her eyes on him, he had meant to remain facing the other way. He had to be a man of stone, but when it came to Katara, he could not. At least, not yet. He hoped against hope that time would make things easier but if his time with Katara taught him anything, it was that time was an illusion. **(Z)** _ **After all, I fell in love with her in a matter of weeks. Years won't make a difference to how I feel.**_ He sighed. He would be fated to love her from afar for the rest of his life, knowing that she loved him too and knowing they could never be together. It was torture. A torture they would both experience forever. So maybe his resigned smile had been enough. He wanted to let her know that he understood, and that he felt the same. She seemed to get it. She gave him a similar smile in return before looking away. Strangely he felt heartened by her response. She was fighting the same battle he was fighting. They had to do what they could for the world, even at great personal sacrifice. Zuko had a big job ahead of him: restoring the honor of the Fire Nation. This Harmony Restoration Movement was essential to showing the world the goodwill of his country. He would see the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom removed. The people of the Earth Kingdom would feel less threatened, and perhaps tensions would ease over the next few years until there was none at all.

Those were happy thoughts at least. Something to distract him from the agonizing loss he felt. The breeze was cool as they flew over the city and everyone seemed to be feeling at peace. He wished he felt as peaceful. Besides his split with Katara, something else was disturbing him. Zuko had decided to see his father in the prison he was being held at. He no longer felt any fear for the man, no respect either, and certainly no filial affection. But somehow his father had a hold on him. He could not explain it. **(Z)** _ **Maybe...maybe it's my own fears.**_ Although he didn't fear him, his father gave him an anxious feeling. Perhaps it was that so many in the Fire Nation nobility and commons still supported Ozai, although he was no longer fit to be Fire Lord. So many whispered that Zuko could not do the job, he was too weak. Zuko would not be a weak Fire Lord. He knew he would face opposition with the Harmony Restoration Movement from the council but that did not matter. He would make them obey him. But...how could he do that? By force? That made him no better than his father. That must be what he was afraid of: becoming like his father. Power had the ability to corrupt. If he ended up that way...everything would have been for nothing and the honor of the Fire Nation would remain shoddy. Suddenly Aang took them down in a fast dive that had Zuko clinging the side of the saddle. Katara, Sokka, and Suki had been prepared apparently. They had their arms up laughing in delight. Toph, of course, was never ready for anything that had to do with flying and was clinging on to the saddle as well.

Aang was all excitement. "Let's go again!", he exclaimed. Just then there was a loud crack and the sky was exploded with colors. "Wait guys!", said Suki. "The fireworks are starting!". Zuko watched the following explosions in mild awe. They must've been beautiful to the crowds congregated on the ground, but the view from the sky was amazing. "Wow. The view is amazing!", remarked Katara. Zuko smiled for a moment that they were still of one mind. The crowds below erupted into applause and cheering. "Sounds like the Earth King just announced the Harmony Restoration Movement", said Suki. The mentioning of the initiative brought Zuko back to his depressing thoughts. He could not become like his father. He would not. But...if he did... Toph's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey wanna know what fireworks are like for me? Close your eyes". Sokka obliged Toph and closed his eyes only for her to yell "BOOM!" In his ear. Katara turned around and put her hands on Toph's shoulders. "Oh Toph don't be such a grump! You're out with friends on a beautiful night celebrating the fact that we saved the world". "True", Toph conceded. Katara gave Zuko a meaningful look to indicate that she meant him too. Zuko turned away. He couldn't explain to her what was going through his head. Not there.

Aang turned around with a wide grin on his face. "You too Your new Majesty Fire Lord Zuko sir! Turn that frown upside down! It's happy time!". Aang used his fingers in the corner of his mouth to stretch his grin even wider. Zuko grimaced. "Zuko...?". "I visited my father in prison the other day...I've been meaning to ask you a favor Aang". It was best to just put it out there. Aang looked perplexed. "Sure, anything". Zuko took a breath. **(Z)** _ **This is the only way. I will never allow the world to slip back into chaos.**_ "If you ever see me going the way of my father, I want you to...I want you to end me". Katara's ears pricked up at that. "What?!", exclaimed Aang. "Even now, after everything that's happened, my family's legacy is still a part of me. That's why it's my duty to heal the scars the Fire Nation has left on the world. But...the Fire Lord's throne comes with a lot of pressures. And if I'm honest with myself, I need a safety net. The world needs a safety net. That's what I need you to be, Aang. The safety net". Katara was struck dumb by Zuko's words. **(K)** _ **Why would he even suggest something like that?! When we get back on solid ground I'm going to have several words with**_ \- she checked. She understood. A safety net. Even the most experienced and masterful acrobats had a safety net under them when they walked a tightrope although it was highly improbable they would ever need it. With all the new power and prestige of being a head of state, Zuko had to be thinking that he would end up like his father: corrupted by power. **(K)** _ **I know Zuko won't end up like his father! But he also wants to make absolutely certain the world never falls into chaos by the hands of the Fire Nation again.**_ Katara glanced over at Aang. Aang was struggling with himself it seemed. He finally found words to speak. "Zuko, you are NOT your dad! And you're my friend! How can you expect me-". Katara struggled not to sigh. He was the Avatar! His duty was to snuff out anything or anyone who disrupted the balance in the world, friend or not. "As your friend I'm asking you", Zuko interrupted. "If you ever see me go bad, end me. Promise me, Aang". Aang did not look like he was about to agree. **(K)** _ **And this is where I come in.**_ Aang turned her way, as she knew he would. When he did, she fixed him with a serious stare and nodded her head. Aang was distraught but he heaved a sigh. "...Fine. I promise".


	2. Chapter 2: UNREST

**CHAPTER 2: UNREST**

Zuko lay asleep in his bed in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. It had been a difficult year for him since the defeat of his father. Even without the stresses of essentially rebuilding a nation, he still had to contend with the fact that there had been five attempts on his life. Five! His sleep was hardly ever restful; he was always slightly alert. His guards, his council, and Mai had all offered comfort to him because of the assassination attempts, but none of them got anywhere close to making him feel comfortable. In all honesty, he kept what Katara had told him what seemed like ages ago in the back of his mind. Zuko had known many of his people had wanted him dead. Mai and his guards and his council made it seem like that was not the case. Katara hadn't done that. She didn't sugarcoat it a year ago after they watched that awful play on Ember Island. Every night before he went to sleep he could hear her voice in his head. " _But you_ _know better than anyone that the whole nation is misguided. One day, they will love and appreciate you, but that day will be sometime after we win this war_ ". Sometime after didn't necessarily mean a year or two. It could take five. It could take ten. What was important was that he continued to work diligently to restore both the Fire Nation and its honor.

Zuko had tossed and turned in his sleep. He heard a movement somewhere not too far from him and woke with a start. "Who's there?!". He got up from his bed immediately and hurried out of his bedchamber. He scoffed. It wasn't even his bedchamber. Because of the attempts on his life, he had his stuff moved to one the higher towers in the palace. "Someone's here!", he exclaimed to the guards. "I can feel it! Someone's trying to assassinate me!". The guards looked skeptical and that played on Zuko's temper like nothing else. He often hopped out of bed to inspect bizarre sounds that usually ended up being nothing but what did that mean?! There had been five assassination attempts already it would be foolish not to expect more! "Fire Lord, please. Go back to sleep. We're in the most secure tower in the entire palace", said one guard. "No one will get to you tonight, I assure you", said the other. "Just like no one got to you last night, or the night before that, or the night before that...", the first guard mumbled. Try as he may to imitate him, Zuko's patience was not yet like the patience of his uncle. He grabbed the first guard by the scruff of his neck. "Do not mock me!", Zuko snarled. "There have already been FIVE attempts on my life since I took the throne!". The guard Zuko was holding looked terrified. "And that's why we moved you here!", said the other guard. "Please, you have to trust-"

Suddenly something spun through the air and hit the guard Zuko was still holding by the neck in the head. He fell to the ground causing the other guard to fall with him. Zuko smirked. **(Z)** _ **So much for guards.**_ He immediately took up a fire bending stance facing the direction that the projectile came from. "Show yourself!". He shot a fiery blast down the corridor. Someone, dressed in all black and wielding a chained weapon of some sort jumped out in front of him. "Down with the traitor! Down with the Fire Lord who betrays his own people!". A girl. She swung her weapon which had a spiky ball attached at the end. Zuko rolled to dodge and shot a blast of fire at her. The blast narrowly missed her and she swung her weapon again. Zuko leaped back to evade but it caught him around the ankle. He came crashing down to the ground but that was nothing. He quickly regained balance and shot a wave of fire using his leg. He jumped to his feet and sent a ring of fire out at her with another fire blast through the middle of the ring so she could not simply jump through. She was knocked on her back. Zuko did not hesitate. He held her in place and removed her face covering. "Convince me not to take your life", he said flatly. The girl seemed unafraid. _**(Z)**_ _ **But I suppose an assassin WOULD be unafraid.**_ "Go ahead!", she yelled. "My family has been loyal to yours for generations! By getting rid of me, you would simply complete your betrayal!". Zuko was legitimately confused. "Your family?". "My father is the mayor of Yu Dao!". "Yu Dao...the first of the Fire Nation colonies", Zuko thought aloud. "Yes, my home!". She emphasized the word home strongly. "And now you and the Avatar are going to destroy it with your precious Harmony Restoration Movement!".

Zuko awoke the next morning feeling like he hadn't slept at all. The girl had been taken to the capital's prison to be questioned. Apparently, her story checked out. She was the daughter of the mayor of Yu Dao and her family had indeed been loyal to the crown for generations. Now there was just the question of what to do with her. All of his actions had more than just the usual ramifications now. Whether he extended mercy or called for an execution- the girl did attempt to assassinate him after all- it would have several political and social effects. Would he be seen as harsh for executing a young girl? Or fair? Would he be seen as too soft for extending mercy? Or compassionate? How would the Fire Nation react? How would the colonies react? How would the world as a whole react? In situations like this, Zuko had learned that it was almost always both. Some people would see it one way, others would see it a different way. It all came down to which opinion of him was more palatable. For now, it was better to be compassionate...and possibly be seen as weak. He would show his strength in other ways. But here was a young girl. She was probably misguided. Executing her would not do much. Besides, her attempt on his life brought up something interesting to him. She considered him a traitor for the Harmony Restoration Movement. It was absurd, but it was worth looking into how many others in Yu Dao had similar ideas. **(Z)** _ **Yes, she will be spared. And I will personally return her to Yu Dao.**_

Zuko canceled his meetings and appointments for the day and had an airship readied. The girl would remain in chains until she was released to her parents in Yu Dao. Now that he really thought about it, her words bothered him more than he thought they would. **(Z)** _ **How can anyone see this as a bad thing? The Fire Nation should never have tried to colonize the Earth Kingdom in the first place. I'm just setting things right.**_ He sighed. **(Z)** _ **If this girl was so devoted to the idea that the Harmony Restoration Movement was a bad thing that she was willing to risk her life in an attempt to kill me, there's no doubt her parents feel the same. Who else could have put the ideas in her head?**_ That was bad. Her father was the mayor of Yu Dao, he held political weight in the city. Of course, there was no proof that he was organizing against him. Zuko sighed heavily. Perhaps his compassion would have to be coupled with a little force in order to make a statement. As soon as they arrived in Yu Dao, Zuko had his guards track down the mayor. He was headed somewhere in the city in his tented palanquin. The guards held the girl as the approached but the mayor seemed to notice his daughter before they could call for a halt. A rather large man in his middle years rushed out from the curtains, arms opened wide. "Kori!", he exclaimed. "Where have you been?! Your mother and I were worried sick!". He checked when he reached her. Her hands were still bound. He looked up and finally noticed the soldiers. "Wait…who are these men?! What are these chains?!". "I went to see someone about our 'problem', father", said Kori almost mysteriously. "Who?". "Him".

She threw a dirty look over her shoulder as Zuko approached. Mayor Morishita was stunned. "F-Fire Lord Zuko!", he stammered, bewildered. "You must be Mayor Morishita", said Zuko as calmly as he could. "Your daughter snuck into my home and tried to kill me!". The mayor looked at his daughter in shock. "Kori?!". She was still unafraid, it seemed. "Someone had to do something!". Mayor Morishita knew that such a treasonous act was punishable by death. He prostrated himself on the ground, as low as he could. "My sincerest apologies for my daughter's rash behavior Fire Lord! Have mercy!". **(Z) Here's the part where I have to make a statement.** Zuko channeled his sister to attempt to summon his most dangerous sounding voice. It was always more fear inspiring when someone threatened in a soft, calm voice, rather than someone who yelled. "I should have this whole place burned down", said Zuko calmly. "Why bother?", said Kori, seething. "The Harmony Restoration Movement will accomplish the same thing without you having to lift a finger!". Zuko could feel his calm slipping away. While searching for the mayor, Zuko had taken a pulse of the city, listening to the conversations of its inhabitants. More than a few of them were complaining about how awful the Harmony Restoration Movement would be and how they could not believe he would allow such a thing. Trying to contain his frustration made him tremble slightly. "Why can't you colonials get it through your thick skulls?!", he erupted. "The Harmony Restoration Movement is a means to peace!". Mayor Morishita raised his head from the ground at that. "Peace?!". He got to his feet. "Peace for whom?!".

Zuko was taken aback but kept his face impassive. He arched an eyebrow at the man's tone and he checked. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, my family has lived on this land for generations! This city was built on our blood and sweat! We have as much a right to be here as anyone else!". "You're Fire Nation citizens!", said Zuko trying to reason with him. "You should live in the Fire Nation!". The man took on an indignant countenance. "You're right Fire Lord. We ARE Fire Nation citizens! And I'll tell you this: Your Father would never have let the Avatar and the Earth King bully him into something so obviously bad for his nation's own citizens". **(Z)** _ **So the people think I was bullied into this. That I can deal with in time. But mentioning my father?! Comparing us?!**_ _S_ omewhere inside, the calm, thoughtful Zuko had several rebuttals. But of course, the temperamental Zuko was the one to answer. "My father...?". His visit with his father last year had proved highly unfruitful...and frustrating. As if he couldn't handle the crown without him! As if he could allow himself to fail! As if he would ever be like him! **(Z)** _ **But what if I did? What if I am just like him? What if the pressures get to me?**_ Zuko growled in anger. He shot a blast of fire- not directed at anyone just to let out some frustration- and pinned the mayor of Yu Dao to the wall holding a fire dagger to him. "I'm NOT my father!". Mayor Morishita was just as unafraid as his daughter. "No, young man. You're not". His voice was ice. "Fire Lord Ozai had many faults, but he was never a coward. He was never a traitor". Zuko was enraged now, if he was not before. "You'll regret saying that old man! Guards, seize him!".

The guards stepped forward to apprehend him when they were thwarted by a wall of earth. Zuko spun around. "Who..?!", he began, but cut off. It was a woman who had earth bended. "Fire Lord please! Forgive my husband's foolishness! I've told him time and time again to control his tongue, but he never does!". Zuko was shocked. "You're Mayor Morishita's wife?! An earthbender...?". "Yes I'm an earthbender", she replied. "As is our daughter". Kori suddenly used earth bending to break the chains on her. She pointed at Zuko. "I may be an earth bender, but through my father's bloodline I am a Fire Nation citizen! My father taught me to always be loyal to the Fire Nation, to my people. Something you obviously never learned from YOUR father!". Her mother gave her a stern look and Kori fell silent and walked over to her. She bowed. She had a kind temperament for an earthbender. "Would Your Majesty be willing to stay in Yu Dao? It would be an honor to show the Fire Lord our way of life". Zuko hesitated before taking a deep calming breath.

"Just how am I being a traitor?", he asked. "How is the Harmony Restoration Movement obviously bad for my people? Don't you realize the terror the world has felt because of the Fire Nation? If the Avatar hadn't disappeared, these colonies would never had been built! They were never supposed to built!". "And yet, the Avatar DID disappear and these colonies WERE built", the mayor replied wisely. Zuko paused at that and conceded reluctantly. "I understand that your wife is Earth Kingdom and your daughter...is a mixture of both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. I can make a special pardon for your family. You're the mayor after all. But as for everyone else...I'm trying to help in restoring balance to the world". The mayor barked a short, ironic laugh. "Look around", he gestured with his hand. "What seems out of balance here?". Zuko frowned and looked around at the citizens going about their daily lives. "What is there to see?", asked Zuko irritably. "These people are just going about their lives". The mayor smiled. "Exactly". Zuko was confused for a moment before understanding dawned on him. Fire Nation citizens and Earth Kingdom citizens…working side by side. A little Fire Nation boy working to stock the market stall of an Earth Kingdom merchant. An Earth Kingdom woman serving tea to her Fire Nation friend. Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation children laughing and playing together in the streets. Then Zuko saw more families. Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom families, all mixed together. It wasn't just the mayor and his families...there were probably dozens of families like that here...maybe more. His face softened as he turned back to Mayor Morishita. "I...had no idea". The mayor was still smiling. "As you can see Fire Lord, harmony already exists in Yu Dao...I suspect it exists in the other old colonies as well. But the Harmony Restoration Movement...it threatens to uproot so many lives. So many families. Including my own". Zuko nodded. The mayor's wife cleared her throat softly and the men turned to her. "So then, Your Majesty, am I to assume you will accept our invitation?". "I would be honored", said Zuko with a bow.

Just two days in Yu Dao and Zuko learned more than he ever expected to learn about the city. Of course he had studied it as a child. It was one of the richest cities in the world and it was a Fire Nation colony. But living in it was different. "How are you enjoying your stay, Fire Lord?", asked Mayor Morishita. He and Zuko were enjoying afternoon tea at the city's finest tea shop, The Jade Lotus. "It's been...enlightening". The mayor smiled and sipped his tea. Zuko looked out of the open window and watched the people in the streets. Every time, it blew his mind that something like this could work. Something that was meant to be oppressive, ended up being a prime example of what harmony could be. "I spent time in some of the colonies posing as a refugee when I was banished", said Zuko quietly, still watching the street. "What I saw in most places was awful. The people were scared...hungry...oppressed in every sense". The mayor looked up from his tea at Zuko, watching him intently. "I visited a town once and I stayed with a family who had a little boy. His older brother had been forced into the Earth Kingdom armies...he was almost certainly killed. When the soldiers came and tried to bully him, saying they would take him into the army as well, I defended him". He turned to face Mayor Morishita. "I defended him using fire bending, so I revealed who I really was. Even though I saved him and his family...and possibly the town from those bullying soldiers, they wouldn't speak to me. They hated me because I was Fire Nation. And they hated the Fire Nation because of what it did to them. They feared us". He sighed. "That memory stuck out to me more than any other when we discussed the Harmony Restoration Movement. I figured most colonials would feel the same way that family did. I just wanted to make sure the world would be balanced". The mayor took another sip of tea and set the cup down. "Well, Your Majesty, it may not be my place, but let me give you some advice. The world is the Avatar's responsibility, the Fire Nation and its citizens are yours".

Zuko's eyes widened. **(Z)** _ **Of course. The Fire Nation AND its citizens are my responsibility!**_ He stood abruptly. "Your Majesty?", asked Mayor Morishita carefully. "What is wrong?". "I was wrong", said Zuko simply. "I was wrong and you were right. You are all right. I've been so caught up in trying to restore the honor of the Fire Nation that I haven't thought about the actual people of the Fire Nation". "So...what will you do, Your Majesty? Will you...stop the Harmony Restoration Movement?". Zuko paused before answering. Withdrawing from the movement would look suspicious to the world, like the Fire Nation was up to its old tricks. **(Z)** _ **But my duty to the world is really my duty to the Fire Nation.**_ Then there was the fact that the Harmony Restoration Movement had been underway for the better part of a year. He had to stop it right then and there before it got any further. "Yes", said Zuko finally. "I will officially withdraw my support from the Harmony Restoration Movement. Have proclamations made throughout the city and send word by messenger hawk to the remaining colonies". The mayor bowed. "At once, My Lord". Zuko nodded. "I will write back to the Fire Nation and have more troops sent to guard the gates of each colony. No one is to be allowed in or out for the time being without my express command". "Do you have any idea which colony has been relocated last?". The mayor rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure which one specifically, but last I heard, the Avatar was moving another one of the older ones". Zuko nodded. "Then I'll notify the Fire Nation docks not to admit any colonials for now. They will have to return to the Earth Kingdom".

Somewhere off the coast of the Fire Nation, Katara and Sokka helped colonials ready their things for arrival back home. It had been a great year for harmony. They had already moved so many colonials back where they belonged. It felt like she had been back and forth on ships forever! As much as she loved the ocean, she couldn't wait to get her feet on the ground. Maybe they would actually be able to visit with Zuko this time. The idea made her heart flutter, though not as much as it would have before. She was 100% committed to Aang...she had to be. He needed her and the world needed him. She caught her reflection in the sword of one of the colonials who had passed by her. She frowned. Katara had taken up wearing the hair style she had used as part of her Fire Nation disguise a year ago. It was a traditional Fire Nation style with a topknot and the rest flowing loosely. She sighed. It was just a hairstyle... but if she was honest with herself, she knew why she fancied it. **(K)** _ **It's because I haven't let Zuko go completely.**_ Was that even possible? How could she let go of her soulmate? Katara looked up in the sky at Aang flying Appa just a little ahead of the ship, carrying Mayor Nishi and her family. Maybe she didn't have to let him go completely as she once thought she had to. Maybe it was enough that she would stand by Aang as she must. She was adjusting well enough to Aang.

He was not intense and smoldering like Zuko was. He was naïve and a bit childish. But Aang was still the sweetest boy in the world. He had a good heart and he was compassionate. And Katara loved him. Of course Aang loved her more, but that was to be expected for now. He had taken to calling her sweetie and she had done the same in return. She had to be seen to return his intensity. She called him her boyfriend instead of simply calling him Aang as often as she could, especially within earshot of others. Little things like that helped make her look more sincere in her love. They were reaching the docks now and Katara felt herself getting excited. Aang landed Appa and the mayor disembarked to oversee the unloading. One of the guards stationed at the docks called a halt to the unloading. "You're colonials?", he asked Mayor Nishi. She looked slightly stunned but her voice was calm when she answered. "Yes". "Return to the Earth Kingdom, by order of the Fire Lord!". "What?!", exclaimed Aang. "Fire Lord Zuko has officially withdrawn his support of the Harmony Restoration Movement!". Katara clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. **(K)** _ **What is Zuko thinking?! There has to be some reasoning behind it...there just has to be! If only they could talk to him in person...**_ "Aang! What we need to do is talk to Zuko in person". Aang nodded. "Can we go to the palace to speak with Fire Lord Zuko?". The guard shook his head. "The Fire Lord is not in the Fire Nation at the moment". **(K)** _ **Not in the Fire Nation? Why would he withdraw his support from the Harmony Restoration Movement and just leave? Something is going on here...**_ "Where is he then?!", demanded Aang. "His Majesty has been in the Earth Kingdom colony of Yu Dao for about a week now". "Let's get going then", said Sokka. "If we start flying now, we can probably reach tomorrow afternoon". Aang and Katara nodded.

After a long night of flying, they were finally on the outskirts of Yu Dao. **(K)** _ **I wonder what is going on in Zuko's head.**_ Aang was meditating because of the promise he made Zuko the year before. If he saw him going bad, Aang had promised to end him. **(K)** _ **Zuko won't become like his father...but still, Aang should be prepared to do anything he has to do to keep balance. Maybe the fact that he is preparing means he's becoming a more responsible Avatar.**_ She of course would never allow him to simply end Zuko. In the unlikely case that he was turning bad, she would reason with him herself. For the time being however, it was best for her and Sokka to support Aang in whatever decision he made. Katara sighed **. (K)** _ **What could this be? I keep trying to figure out what Zuko could be trying but it doesn't make any sense! What reason could he have for withdrawing?**_ Katara's thoughts were interrupted with a loud thud behind her. "Hey guys!", said a familiar voice. Katara was surprised and overjoyed at the same time. "Toph!", she and Sokka exclaimed in unison. She threw her arms open and hugged her tight. Sokka joined. "I can't believe how long it's been!". "I missed you too", said Toph. Sokka asked after her bending school and Toph pointed it out. It was right below them. "I'm so glad you're here, Toph. Aang needs all the support he can get right now because of what he might have to-" "Hey where is twinkle toes anyway?", Toph interrupted. She slammed her hand down on the saddle and nodded to where Aang was sitting on Appa's neck. "Oh, there he is". "Zuko's changed his mind about the Harmony Restoration Movement", Katara explained. That was the most delicate way to put it. "You're kidding", said Toph almost without inflection. "He's holed himself up in Yu Dao with a bunch of his soldiers", Sokka elaborated. "He won't let anyone in or out". "So that's what's going on!", exclaimed Toph. "The lily livers- I mean my students were talking about it. Zuko's starting to act like his old man Ozai then". Katara winced visibly. She couldn't protest too hard. As far as anyone knew, she had not known Zuko as intimately as she did. To her relief Sokka spoke up. "No, we don't know that yet". "But Aang's meditating on what he might have to do because of the promise he made".

When they reached the gates of Yu Dao there was a mob of angry protestors waiting outside. Katara could hear them chanting in the distance but now is was louder than canon fire! "FIRE NATION OUT! HARMONY NOW! FIRE NATION OUT! HARMONY NOW!". Katara squinted at the crowd. Someone was sitting on top of another person's shoulders. She turned to Sokka and pointed. "Isn't that Smellerbee?". "Yeah, he's with the Freedom Fighters!". Katara smirked. "She, you mean. She's with the Freedom Fighters". "That's what I said. She's with the Freedom Fighters". "Look everybody! It's the Avatar!". Everyone began cheering at the sight of Aang. They were slightly disappointed that Aang didn't have a plan of attack but there was nothing that could be done about that. "You ready, sweetie?", he asked her. "I'm ready, sweetie". She no longer had the moment's hesitation when he called her that although it did not feel entirely natural just yet. She held on to him and he used his glider to fly them over the walls of the city. Once inside the city square, they were confronted by guards. Aang tried to be cordial but they refused to admit them to Zuko and began attacking. Aang of course, moved defensively and evasively. Katara wanted to remain out of it. Certainly a commotion like this would reach Zuko's ears swiftly. Aang narrowly dodged a blast of fire. "Aang!,", Katara exclaimed with genuine concern. "Don't worry sweetie!", he called back. "I can handle them! Just give a sec!".

He flipped in the air to avoid them but they blasted fire atheism in unison. Aang was a great evader but this time a small part of his clothes caught on fire. Katara gasped. "Aang! You're on fire!". "What'd you say?". "You're clothes! They're on…oh for crying out loud!". She bended the water from a nearby fountain and splashed Aang with just enough to put the fire out. "Oh! Thanks!". Katara grimaced. **(K)** **How could he not feel himself on fire?!** She was over it. "That's it!". She would protect him, evasion got them nowhere. She began bending at the soldiers. "Stop. Trying. To. Set. My. Boyfriend. On. FIRE!". She had taken them all out in one way or another. Most were frozen to the spot. Some were knocked out cold. "Aang are you okay?", she asked rushing over to him. "I'm fine". Another soldier attempted to attack Aang from behind but Katara was still ready. "Can't you people give it a rest?!", she yelled, hurling ice daggers his way. "He just wants to talk!". Before they reached him, someone grabbed Katara's left hand and held it above her head and held her right arm behind her back. She experienced a moment of panic before she felt the familiarity of the hands that gripped her wrists and the scent. "Katara! Stop!". And the voice. She turned her head slowly. **(K)** _ **Zuko**_ _._ Her heart was beating fast. He had that effect on her still. But he wasn't supposed to! Memories flooded her mind immediately. She could hear his soft chuckle, see his begrudging scowl when she teased him, feel the rigid skin of his scar…feel his lips on hers. The memories threatened to overwhelm her **. (K)** _ **No! No no no! I'm with Aang! I love Aang! I can't think of Zuko!**_ She had to get away from him. Just behind her she could feel the lines of his body as if he were about to hold her...the way he held onto her the night they realized they couldn't be together. She inhaled the scent of him. It was the headiest intoxicant! It was too much! She said the first thing that popped into her head. "Let me go, Zuko! You're hurting me! Don't make me hurt you back!".

Zuko was not falling for it. Katara was not delicate, she was a warrior. He was barely using any pressure. "I'm hurting you?! What are you doing to my soldiers?! My people?!". He did not let go of her. Initially he had grabbed her in order to stop her, but being so close to her, he could smell the scent of her hair and feel the cool smoothness of her skin…and feel her heart beating wildly. How could he resist holding on to her?! In a different world, they would have been betrothed and in this world, he still loved her madly although he knew he could and should not. **(Z)** _ **If she wanted me to let go, she could struggle against me but she's not.**_ He intended to hold on as long as he could. "Let go of her Zuko!", said Aang. "She said you're hurting her!". "First, she has to agree to stop attacking my people!", Zuko stipulated, buying time. "Your soldiers attacked us first! Let her go now!". Katara sighed inwardly. She had only said she was in pain hoping Zuko might have let her go immediately, but he was not as naïve as Aang was. Now she had to pretend to be in some sort of pain. She winced and leaned back into Zuko. His heart was pounding just as hard as hers. She would've smiled under different circumstances. It was nice to know their hearts were still one. "I am the Fire Lord! I have to protect the citizens of the Fire Nation!". Aang apparently had enough and sent a blast of air directly at Zuko. He was careful not to hit Katara. She ducked as Zuko went flying backward. He fell hard on his side. Katara struggled not to run over to him. **(Z)** _ **He actually attacked me!**_ , Zuko thought incredulously. He sent a warning wave of fire towards Aang and Aang thwarted it with a wave of water from the fountain. "I came here to talk to you Zuko! As a friend! But you've changed!", yelled Aang. "You've forgotten what we fought for!".

Zuko was confused **. (Z)** _ **He…didn't come to dissolve Yu Dao ?**_ Aang took a deep breath and the glow of the Avatar state enveloped him. "Maybe Avatar Roku is right". **(K)** **Avatar Roku?!** "Maybe a promise is a promise". **(K)** _ **Oh no! When Aang was meditating, Avatar Roku must've told him to end Zuko!**_ Zuko's eyes widened. He did want the world to have a safety net if he went sideways, but he wasn't doing it now! He was doing the right thing! Katara glanced at Zuko as Aang entered a wind bubble. She saw Zuko's surprised expression. **(K)** _ **I can't let him hurt Zuko!**_ The winds were whipping around them violently. "Aang! Stop!", she called. She gave Zuko an earnest look before looking back at Aang. "If you enter the Avatar State in such an emotional way, you won't be able to control yourself!". Aang was still rising higher in his air bubble. Zuko gave Katara a wistful look and then nodded to her. She understood. The reason why she was meant to guide Aang was because of his love for her. She could use that to persuade him. It was manipulative, but it was her duty. "You have to calm down", she said in a quieter voice. She got closer to him and cupped his face in her hands. "Please, sweetie. For me". Aang responded to that, as she knew he would. The winds dissipated. He lost the glow and slowly floated back down to the ground. Katara put his arm around her shoulder to help him walk. Aang shook his head shamefully. "I can't believe it. I might've done something terrible without even thinking it through. Zuko, I'm so-". Zuko put up a hand. "Katara's right. We BOTH need to calm down. And talk". Aang arched an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?!". Katara and Zuko exchanged confused glances. Aang's face turned red. "THAT'S WHAT I WANTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!", he bellowed at Zuko. Zuko winced from the scolding. Katara wasn't expecting that. After all, it wasn't as if Zuko knew they had come to simply talk!

"I want to show you something as we talk. Let's take a walk through the city", said Zuko. Aang nodded. The three of them headed up through a huge alleyway. It was alive with the bustle you would expect from such a prosperous city. Katara decided to walk a little behind them. "Did you know Yu Dao is the oldest of all the colonies?", Zuko asked. Aang and Katara shook their heads. "Many of the Fire Nation families here immigrated over a hundred years ago, when Yu Dao was just a tiny village at the bottom of a valley". Katara nodded her head interestedly. She hadn't known that. She looked around at hearing a loud banging sound. It sounded like stone and metal. Up ahead was a forgery. Zuko led them to it to watch the workers. He touched the wooden pillar of the shop. "Together with the Earth Kingdom people who were already here, they built all of this. Yu Dao now makes the finest metalwork ever produced, using both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom expertise". Katara smiled at the metalsmiths. "That's why it's one of the richest cities in the world", continued Zuko, motioning them to continue on. Katara looked across the street and saw a shoe repair shop. A young, poor looking Earth Kingdom man was shining the shoes of an older, wealthy looking Fire Nation man. "It doesn't seem like the Earth Kingdom citizens and the Fire Nation citizens share equally in that wealth", she noted. Zuko nodded his concession. "It's not perfect Katara, but all the city's people, including the Earth Kingdom people, are better off now than they were a hundred years ago".

Aang was beginning to get a little frustrated. "The history lesson was great and all, but none of it matters! By betraying the Harmony Restoration Movement, you're going to start another war!". Zuko sighed. "Look Aang, when I came here a week ago, I planned to personally enforce the removal of Yu Dao from the Earth Kingdom. But then...the mayor and his wife asked me if I would stay to see how they live here. So I stayed. I saw what my people created here. I saw what the Harmony Restoration Movement would destroy. I changed my mind". Katara felt herself relax. (K) Of course. I knew there had to be a reason for his withdrawal. Aang looked like he could not find the right words to say so Zuko continued. "Ever since my coronation, I've had trouble finding peace. Now I think I've finally figured out why. I'd forgotten about my people". Katara nodded. It made sense. _ **(K) For so long, the Fire Nation was the world's villain. It's hard not to imagine its people are all villains.**_ Even Zuko saw them that way and so he didn't consider them the way he should have. "I know you defeated the Fire Nation Aang. But my people still deserve respect!". Aang was flabbergasted. "I defeated the Fire Nation?! You mean WE defeated the Fire LORD!". Zuko smirked. As if there was a real difference. "It'd be disrespectful to take them from a life they spent generations building!", Zuko snapped. "I won't let you do it!". "Harmony requires four separate nations to balance each other out!", yelled Aang. "You can't have balance if one nation occupies another!".

Katara had since stopped listening to Aang and Zuko's conversation and had started looking at her surroundings. Off on the side she caught a family watching them. From their clothing, it seemed like the father was Fire Nation and the mother was Earth Kingdom...and they had a daughter wearing tunics that looked both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. **(K)** _ **The Harmony Restoration Movement will tear families apart!**_ She looked over at Zuko and smiled. He was right. It gave her joy to see him passionately defend their rights. Looking at the city, there must have been a lot of families that were mixed like that. Somewhere, deep in the recesses of her mind, she imagined her and Zuko's family might have looked something like that. A mixture of Water Tribe and Fire Nation. She would never consent to leaving Zuko and their firebending children, and she knew Zuko would never consent to parting with her and their waterbending children. It was a fantasy of course, but the idea hurt her heart! "Maybe Yu Dao can be an exception". Aang rounded on her. "What?!". "It's just a thought", she put in quickly _ **. (K)**_ _ **Carefully now, Katara.**_ She could use his love for her to influence him but it could not be so outright. It required gentle nudges...just like training him in waterbending. She would not push the subject again until later. Zuko felt his heart swell with love for Katara for understanding, but he forced it down quickly. "Exceptions should be made for ALL the remaining colonies! Most of them have been around for well over a century. They're older than you Aang!". Katara stifled a chuckle. "You have GOT to be joking", said Aang irritably. "That would make peace impossible!". Zuko shot Katara a glance and she knew it was time for her to do her duty. She stepped in between them. "Well, regardless, the Earth King needs to be a part of whatever happens next". Aang nodded reluctantly. Katara looked to Zuko. His golden eyes were as sincere and passionate as ever. "If Aang and I can arrange a meeting, will you be there, Zuko?". His hand went straight to his chin in that beloved, familiar gesture of his and Katara felt her heart ache. "I'll be there", he said finally. "Talking's good I guess", said Aang sulkily. Somehow that short time with Zuko made Katara feel rejuvenated. It was good to see him looking well. It was even better to see him becoming a good leader to his country and his people. Now, she and Aang were flying back over the wall. To the mob. **(K)** _ **Great.**_ For a moment she had forgotten they were there.


	3. Chapter 3: THE UNEXPECTED

**CHAPTER 3: THE UNEXPECTED**

Katara and Aang were now headed to Ba Sing Se to meet with Earth King Kuei. Back at the gates of Yu Dao, they had asked the rioters to go back to their homes and they agreed...on the condition that in three days, the issue had to be resolved. That didn't give them much time so the gang departed almost immediately. "I don't totally get why you two need to talk to the Earth King", said Toph lazily, laying back in the saddle. Katara wanted to sigh but she held it inside. Toph had made similar statements along the whole ride! This time she added to it. "Zuko knows he's wrong, doesn't he? The Fire Nation colonies have to go!". Katara grimaced. She didn't need Aang having support in this. He had done a world of growing up, but he was still a child! Hearing others agree with him just made him more set in his path. It would be easier to persuade him if he didn't hear things like that. "It's complicated Toph", said Katara carefully. "There are... a lot of...issues involved". She grit her teeth. In order to persuade Aang, she couldn't outright agree with Zuko either. Managing the Avatar was stressful work!

Zuko returned to the Fire Nation to meet with his council. He weaved through the palace and to the throne room. The fire of course was all out. He was about to light it when he heard a noise. "So the Fire Lord has returned". Zuko turned around. "Mai!". He supposed she wanted an update on the events. "The mob outside Yu Dao is gone. For now, at least, the Fire Nation citizens there are safe". Mai gave him a grave look. "You left without saying anything to me!". Zuko grimaced. He had forgotten...but in all fairness an assassination attempt was pretty distracting! As was the colony situation. Mai scowled at him. "I had to figure out where you were from official edicts your soldiers posted around the capital". Zuko couldn't meet her gaze. He couldn't think of what to say in his defense either. Distractions or not, his girlfriend should have learned where he was from him, not some sheets of paper. He sighed. Mai's face softened, although she looked more concerned now. "You're doing it again, Zuko. If you're having problems, you're supposed to talk to me. I'm your girlfriend". Zuko sighed inwardly. **(Z)** _ **It's not that I don't want to talk to you...it's that you never seem to get me!**_ , he thought in frustration. He often wished Katara were there for him to talk to. She understood him more deeply than anyone else. But there was no use wishing for something like that. Besides, he did love Mai and she was distraught over this. "You're right. I'm sorry. It won't happen again".

Mai came and cupped his face in her hands gently. "You've been having trouble sleeping". Zuko was surprised she could tell. Maybe she was starting to understand him more after all. "How..?" "Have you looked in the mirror lately?", she cut him off. Not rudely. Zuko smirked in his head. _**(Z)**_ _ **Of course. She can see the dark circles under my eyes.**_ Mai shook her head. She simply could not believe the reports that Zuko had sensed a would-be assassin before his guards. She sniffed loudly. "Your bodyguards are a bunch of incompetent idiots!", she announced. "You're the Fire Lord now! You need real security". She paused, a secretive smile spreading across her lips. "So, I asked some friends to come help". She motioned towards the door where the Kyoshi Warriors were entering. Zuko smiled at seeing them. It had been some time. "At your service, Fire Lord", said Suki, a sassy smile on her lips. "It's so good to see you again Zuko! I mean, Your Majesty!", said Ty-Lee excitedly.

That night Zuko tossed and turned...as usual. But this time it wasn't for fear of assassins. He kept dreaming up the possible scenarios following what he chose to do about the colonies. He woke with a start. **(Z)** _ **I'm at a loss...I really don't know what to do. No matter what, there's a drawback!**_ He sat up and rolled off of the bed. He was about to do the unthinkable. He told Suki and Ty-Lee that he was simply going to get water and that the walk would help. He did go to the kitchens. But instead of just getting some water, he brewed some tea and took the teapot and two cups outside. He walked to the capital's prison and took a breath. A year and change ago, he had snuck to visit his uncle, then named a traitor. Now, he would visit the last person he wanted to see- his father. It was a struggle to come visit this man let alone ask him for advice. But ask he did. He handed the former Fire Lord his cup through the gates of his cell. Ozai looked smug. That grated on Zuko more than anything. "Do you remember those family vacations we used to take on Ember Island?". Zuko nodded. "Once at the beach-you couldn't have been older than three at the time- we saw a hawk attacking a turtlecrab by the water". Ozai smiled a wolfish smile with no mirth in it. "You ran as fast as your little legs would carry you to rescue that turtlecrab". He sneered. "Even then you possessed an odd affinity for the weak". Zuko grit his teeth. Ozai gave him an amused look as he continued. "But when you had the turtlecrab safely in your arms, you hesitated. The hawk looked at you with hungry eyes, and you realized you were condemning it to starve. You didn't know whether to side with the hawk or the turtlecrab". Zuko could not remember this happening, but it was certainly similar to his own situation now.

"Before you could reach a decision, a giant wave washed over you and carried you out into the ocean. I dove in myself to save you. You spent the rest of the day in your mother's arms, vomiting sea-water". There was a finality to Ozai's words that alerted Zuko that he had come to the end of his story. It was an effort for Zuko not to growl in anger. "I came here for advice", said Zuko, as calmly as he could manage. "I want to know how you were able to sleep peacefully in spite of the pressures of the throne". "And I told you", said Ozai simply. Zuko tried to maintain his patience. "I don't see how an old family memory-" "I'm tired Zuko. We're done talking for now". He actually turned his back to Zuko! "Perhaps we will continue tomorrow". Zuko had a few choice words for him at the tip of his tongue, but he bit it instead. Ozai no longer had anything to live for. Threatening him would not do much. But it could make him remain silent and Zuko desperately needed to know the information his father held. Zuko sighed and stood up without a word and headed for the door. "Bring more tea", he heard Ozai called after him.

Katara sat on the floor in the corner of an old wooden house in Ba Sing Se where she had spent the night. She sighed irritably. _**(K)**_ _ **How did this end up happening?!**_ , she asked herself in frustration. She had carefully planned her attack on Aang. While they were on their way to the city, Katara planned to butter Aang up with lots of cuddling and affection. That caused Sokka to take his chance to leave with Toph, who was going back to her metal bending school. Katara had not planned for that, but it was definitely a benefit. Without Sokka and Toph to throw their opinions around, Aang would only have Katara to listen to. She planned to suggest staying at Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon overnight. It would be nice and quiet and maybe General Iroh would even offer Aang some sound advice. He was a member of the White Lotus Society after all, and all of them represented the coexistence and blending of the four nations. Then in the morning they would see the Earth King, and once the Avatar was onboard with something, it was likely he would follow. Katara smirked to herself. _**(K)**_ _ **So much for that**_ _ **plan!**_ Almost as soon as they landed in Ba Sing Se, these girls- the Official Avatar Aang Fan Club-spotted them and whisked them...mostly Aang, off to this makeshift Western Air Temple. They were currently dancing to Aang playing some type of Air Nomad flute. Earlier he had put them on air scooters. And ALL of them seemed to be infatuated with him!

Sometimes Katara played jealous in order to make Aang feel special. Sometimes she actually was jealous. Now, she actually was jealous. It did not matter that she did not love him the way he loved her just yet, SHE was still his girlfriend. Maybe it was unfair that she wanted to be the only one Aang loved when her heart...her very soul was for someone else. But how could it be unfair? Katara had given Zuko up, hadn't she? If not in heart, then at least in mindset. She was committed to Aang. He never saw her ogling other guys! And it wasn't as if Katara didn't get her fair share of looks from guys! Good looking ones too! She scowled in the corner as several of the girls giggled about how dreamy the Avatar was playing music. This was nearly as bad as their first visit to Kyoshi Island! She had not been jealous then, just annoyed. Aang was so easily distracted by the attention of girls! She had had enough. Katara stood and marched over to Aang. "I hate to ruin your fun Aang, but shouldn't we get going? We're here to meet with the Earth King, remember?". Aang's eyes widened. "You're probably right...". She nearly had to drag him out of the house. Even when they were outside, he was still calling goodbyes to them. She did not turn around. It was infuriating! Slightly embarrassing too. She was his girlfriend, and here he was flirting with not one, not two, but several girls! Finally Aang turned back to her. "Weren't they amazing?!". Katara was still facing the other way. "Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy those girls' attention", she said coolly. Aang was still smiling! Apparently her cold shoulder went right over his head. "I know it's just a silly fan club, but for a moment there like...like I was at home again. With my people".

Katara's eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected that! But of course. Of course it made Aang feel a little closer to home. It must feel so bad for him all the time, deep down, to know that his entire culture was virtually wiped off of the face of the earth. She was so focused on being jealous that she missed the whole point. "Thanks for agreeing to stay the night, sweetie. It meant the world to me", he said softly. Katara was so near to tears. What was her jealousy even founded on? It was all selfish. Jealous because HER boyfriend should not be seen flirting with other girls because that reflected badly on HER. She wanted to be the only one Aang loved because that way she could be the only one to manipulate him. Even though she manipulated him for the good of the world, it was still manipulation no matter which way you put it. And she had been sulky while he was just trying to feel closer to home. **(K)** _ **He really is the sweetest boy in the world. And I'm so awful.**_ She closed her eyes for a moment to stop the tears from sliding down. She was still facing away from him. "Don't thank me Aang. I don't deserve it", she said simply.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation, Zuko visited his father for the second day, bringing the tray of tea as asked. He set it down on the floor. "I stayed up all night thinking about what you said", Zuko began. Ozai sat back, listening. "At the beach, I was overwhelmed by my circumstances because I couldn't decide which side to take. I should have sided with the hawk. It was strong and noble, much like the Fire Nation, and it had earned its meal". Ozai nodded at the logic. "But I've already done that, father! I'm no longer neglecting the needs of my own people, like I did when I first took the throne! And I still can't sleep!". Ozai took a sip of tea. "You're only partially correct in your assessment", said Ozai, setting his cup down. Your sleeplessness does indeed stem from your inability to choose sides, to distinguish what is right". He took another sip of tea. "But you're wrong about the hawk", he added, setting the cup down again. Zuko was so confused! "So...you're saying I should have defended the turtlecrab? I should have sided with the weaker of the two?". Ozai shook his head. "What I'm saying is this: there is no right or wrong apart from what you decide. Who you choose to defend deserves to be defended simply because you chose them". Zuko was bewildered now. Ozai sighed. "You are the Fire Lord. What you choose by definition, is right". Zuko felt his anger rising. _**(Z)**_ _ **I knew I shouldn't have come!**_ __"No! Right and wrong are bigger than me, and you, and even the Avatar! And I believe the Avatar, the Earth King, and I can come closest to what's right by working together!".

Ozai smirked. "I've heard rumors about your little meeting". He stood and pointed at Zuko. "Do you think the Earth King, after being humiliated time and time again by our mighty nation and his own incompetence, will be reasonable?!", he spat. "Do you think he'll treat the remaining Fire Nation colonials fairly?! In an attempt to restore his own dignity, he'll send out his armies to crush them!". Zuko was silent. As much as he hated to admit it his father made some sense. **(Z)** _ **But still...**_ "If you truly are the Fire Lord, you will defend the Fire Nation citizens of Yu Dao ferociously! Not simply because they are your people, but because it is an expression of your will!". Zuko shook his head. "I'm going to wait, and my patience will be rewarded with a peaceful resolution for everyone! Even as we speak, the Avatar is-" "The Avatar is an irrelevant relic of a bygone age! He wants to keep the world frozen in time by denying the inevitable victory of the strong over the weak!". "Avatar Aang is my friend!", Zuko replied, not too angrily. "And more often than not, he's been on the side that's right! I trust him.". Ozai looked at Zuko with a sudden understanding. He smiled wickedly. "More than you trust yourself?". Zuko turned. He had reply to that. Because it was true. He did not trust himself. "You sicken me Zuko. Leave my presence", said Ozai contemptuously. Zuko was astounded! "Who are you to talk to me this way?! Have you forgotten your place in-"Leave my presence!", Ozai shouted. Zuko turned on his heel and stormed out.


	4. Chapter 4: FRAGMENTS

**CHAPTER 4: FRAGMENTS**

Katara and Aang reached the Earth King's palace and were admitted to him right away. They bowed. "Greetings Earth King", said Aang cheerily. Earth King Kuei seemed ecstatic to see them. "Avatar Aang! Katara of the Southern Water Tribe! It's been much too long!". He adjusted himself on his throne. "I heard you were in the Earth Kingdom dealing with the situation at Yu Dao! Think you for all your help with the removal of that colony!". Katara raised an eyebrow and glanced at Aang. They had not removed the colony at all. The remaining few seem to be more difficult than-", "That's why we're here, Your Majesty", Katara interjected. Clearly Aang planned to let King Kuei go on. "We'd like to set up a meeting between you and Fire Lord Zuko. Yu Dao...is still there". "For now", Aang added. Katara grimaced. _**(K)**_ _ **I guess I didn't do the best job of fully persuading him**_ _._ King Kuei sat back on his throne, thinking. "So then, the Fire Lord persists in denying the movement his support! He wants to keep his colonies!". "Earth King Kuei, I'm on your side!", said Aang earnestly. Katara had to hide her annoyance. "The people of the Fire Nation don't belong in the Earth Kingdom, so the Harmony Restoration Movement has to continue!". _**(K)**_ _ **How can he act like he didn't see all of those families in Yu Dao that we'd be tearing apart!**_ "With a little convincing I'm sure Fire Lord Zuko-", Katara could take no more. "Fire Lord Zuko had LEGITIMATE concerns about the colonials who still live there!", she interrupted. She struggled to keep her face as calm as possible, but she could not shake the edge from her voice. "We really need to sit down and talk through our options. Maybe there's something we missed". The Earth King looked thoughtful. "Forgive me", he said after a moment. "Avatar Aang, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe...as you can imagine, I am having my doubts about the Fire Lord's intentions. Please give me a moment to think some things over". "Of course", said Katara. The Earth King nodded. "I had the kitchens prepare some dinner for you. Please enjoy! I will send for you soon". "Thank you, Your Majesty", said Aang. He and Katara bowed, and headed out.

The Earth King had his kitchens outdo themselves. They essentially provided Aang and Katara with a mini banquet! Sometime into their dinner, King Kuei came to find them. "Avatar Aang and Katara, thank you for giving me time to ponder our present situation". Aang wiped his mouth with a napkin. "No problem, Your Earthiness! Thank YOU for dinner! So when should we set up our meeting with Fire Lord Zuko?". King Kuei gave a pause and Katara felt her stomach lurch. Something was not right. "I'm sorry, but you're not going to like what I have to say". Her stomach sunk further. "All my life I've been weak...so weak that my most trusted advisor was able to hide a hundred years' war behind a curtain of lies! Well I'm tired of being weak! It's time for me to be a man!". Katara's sinking feeling turned to one of annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?!", she asked testily, hands on hips. "Fire Lord Zuko promised he would see the Harmony Restoration Movement through to the very end. Now he's turned his promise into a lie! Why should I meet with him...so he can tell me more lies?! I will not stand for any more lies! I will order General How to lead my troops to Yu Dao and enforce harmony!". Katara was astounded. _**(K)**_ _ **That'll just mean another war!**_ __"Your Majesty, do you even hear what you're saying?", she asked urgently. "Please Earth King Kuei!", Aang entreated. "Sending your army there will be seen as a declaration of war!". The Earth King turned his back as if to leave. "The Fire Nation residents of Yu Dao will either leave my kingdom peacefully, or face the most dire of consequences! That is my decision! If you are not with me Avatar Aang, then I can only assume that you are against me!". He marched out of the room.

Katara and Aang hurried to get to Appa. They needed to get back to Yu Dao. Aang lifted Katara into the saddle. "Hopefully we can convince the Fire Nation colonists to evacuate before General How gets there". Katara wanted to roll her eyes. _**(K)**_ _ **How does he not get that that's a bad thing!**_ She took a breath to keep her voice calm and soothing and reasonable. Like a mother to their child. "Those people would be leaving their homes...maybe even their families. Aang, what happens if they refuse to go?". **(K)** _ **Which we know they will!**_ Aang was at a loss. He didn't even want to think about that. "...The Earth King is right you know. Not about bringing his army, but about Zuko breaking his promise. Promises shouldn't be broken. Not ever". Katara gave Aang a somewhat pitying look. He didn't see it of course. He climbed up to sit on Appa's neck and she was in the saddle behind him. _**(K)**_ _ **Aang, if you think the world is so black and white...you're in for a world of surprise.**_ _"_ Sorry buddy, but we've go a long night of flying ahead of us. Yip Yip".

Back in the Fire Nation, Zuko walked to his throne room feeling restless. What his father had said was still grating on him. On top of that he was still awaiting some type of news from Aang and Katara about the meeting with King Kuei. He absentmindedly filled the fire pits in the throne room with fire, as was customary to show that the Fire Lord was present. As soon as he finished, he looked around at the flames that surrounded the dais and essentially engulfed the whole room. It was actually irritating! He sighed. "This isn't me". Zuko fire bended the flames away. He heard a voice from within the now dissipating smoke. "I know you've been secretly meeting with Ozai". "Mai! Who did you hear that from?!". Her eyes were cold. "Does it matter? Not from you". Zuko could feel what was coming. He couldn't afford to lose Mai...not now. It was best to just start apologizing. "I know I keep screwing up. But please...I...I love you Mai". Somehow telling her he loved her felt wrong on his lips. He had never told her that before...in fact the only girl he ever said that to was Katara. But he DID love her. He would never love anyone the way he loved Katara so that hardly counted. Mai sighed. "I know. But lately I've realized that you love your secrets more. You'll have an easier time keeping them when you're alone". "What are you telling me?", Zuko asked stupidly. He knew what she was telling him, he just did not want to believe it. Mai executed a perfect Fire Nation bow and turned to leave. "Goodbye Fire Lord".

Zuko felt his panic rising and tried to contain it. "Mai! Come back!". Mai was not listening to him. _**(Z)**_ _ **How can I get her to stay?!**_ __His mind was working furiously. "I- I...I order you to come back!". As soon as the words escaped him he knew they were the wrong ones. His mind had thought it rational to believe that she would not ignore a direct order from her ruler, which as a citizen she should not but as a girlfriend...that was something different. He put his fist to his forehead in frustration. "Argh! Why would I say that?! So stupid...". "This is my fault! I'm so sorry!", said another voice. Zuko spun around and saw Suki bowing low on the ground. She looked up at him, sympathy etched into her features. "When I asked her to talk to you about your father, that wasn't quite what I had in mind". "Suki! But how did you know...?". She looked back down at the floor, as if in shame. "I followed you yesterday morning. Sorry about that too". Zuko's lips tightened. "We just wanted to know what was going on, to see if we could help in some way", she explained. "The Kyoshi Warriors are really worried about you, Zuko" She extended a hand up to him. "I'M really worried about you". Zuko moved to help her up when there was a disturbance. "Fire Lord Zuko!". "General Mak!". Zuko had not expected him so soon. He dropped to one knee. "A message has arrived form the spies you sent to the Earth Kingdom". "You sent spies?!", asked Suki indignantly. He would explain to her at a later time. For now his attention was on the General. "Your suspicions have been confirmed. The Earth King's army now marches towards Yu Dao". Zuko's eyes narrowed and he could hear his father's words in his head. _"Do you think the Earth King, after being humiliated time and time again by our mighty nation and his own incompetence, will be reasonable?"_. "Father...you were right". _**(Z)**_ _ **I AM Fire Lord and I WILL defend my people in Yu Dao and every other colony with everything I have!**_ __"What are your orders, my Lord?", asked the General. "We will defend the Fire Nation citizens of Yu Dao", Zuko ruled. "Ready a fleet of ships to sail to the Earth Kingdom at first light".

Zuko stood on a cliff with Aang. The rain was falling incessantly and Zuko had the strangest feeling that the world itself was crying tears of sorrow. "One moment, I know deep in my heart that I must defend my people", he told Aang. "But then the next, doubt creeps in. Maybe I'm supposed to follow through with the Harmony Restoration Movement". "Prove yourself worthy of the throne my son!", hissed Ozai. He appeared behind Zuko, bluish and translucent, like a specter. "Aang, how am I supposed to figure what's right when HIS voice is all I hear?!", he asked in frustration. "You could have silenced him forever...perhaps then I could've found peace! But you didn't and now I can't!". Aang's face was both sympathetic and determined. "I'm sorry Zuko". The spirit of Avatar Roku appeared behind Aang. "When he had a firm grasp of the good, your friend asked you for a promise!", he warned. "The Fire Lord's will determines what is right", said Ozai in a dangerous whisper. Zuko shut his eyes tight hoping to drown out his father's voice, but it was to no avail. "Embrace this truth and you'll possess the peace that you desire!". **(Z)** _ **What father is saying makes sense. But then...it's no use.**_ "I don't think I'll ever stop feeling lost", said Zuko dejectedly. "Now fulfill your promise and restore the world to harmony!", Avatar Roku's spirit urged Aang. **(Z)** _ **Maybe that's for the best.**_ "Go ahead Aang!", said Zuko opening his arms wide in ascent. "Do it!". Aang entered the Avatar state. He rose high in an air bubble and collected the elements around it as he had done in his battle with Ozai.

Zuko took a breath and accepted his fate. He glanced at Avatar Roku and noticed a woman behind him, bluish and translucent just like him and Ozai. _**(Z)**_ _ **Mother?!**_ __His eyes widened. He reached out to her. "Wait...! Don't cry...". The winds were howling and whipping around them causing the heavy rain to sting at Zuko's face. He ignored the tiny pinpricks of pain. Below, the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom forces were battling ferociously. So much was happening at once! Zuko wanted to go to his mother, but he had accepted his fate. But his people need him! He turned to face Aang to try and speak with him, but it was too late. Aang was sending a forceful wave of the elements at him and he would not have time to evade. **(Z)** _ **This is it. It's all over. Thank goodness.**_ Zuko tensed, readying himself for the impact and certain pain that would be upon him when he woke with a start. He sat up, panting hard, hand to his chest. His heart was beating wildly. But he was safe, in his room below the decks of his ship. **(Z)** _ **Just a dream then.**_ But Zuko knew there was more to it than that. That hadn't been any ordinary dream.


	5. Chapter 5: BREAKING THE ILLUSION

**CHAPTER 5: BREAKING THE ILLUSION**

Aang and Katara arrived in Yu Dao in the morning. He was still feeling troubled over the dream he had where he had actually ended Zuko. Was it a premonition of what he would have to do? Avatar Roku certainly wanted him to do it. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that. He had to focus on evacuating the Fire Nation residents in Yu Dao. If he failed, there would be another war. "Fire Nation residents of Yu Dao! You must evacuate the city immediately! Your lives are in danger!". Katara could not get the irritated look off of her face. She had her hands on her hips. Even now there had to be something she could do to keep the Fire Nation residents in their homes and with their families in Yu Dao! Suddenly a projectile of some sort came flying towards them, although it missed-narrowly. "Whoa! Watch out sweetie! We're being attacked by firebenders!", Aang cautioned. Katara glanced overhead. It was a huge rock. **(K)** _ **Yes! This could do it. The earth benders in Yu Dao won't let go of the Fire Nation family members and friends so easily!**_ "You mean earthbenders!", she pointed out. A big rock with a chain and spike came hurtling towards them. "No, I mean uh...earth benders who attach little chain thingies to their rocks...?", Aang said questioningly. Katara hid her annoyance, as usual. "That's a meteor hammer Aang! And it looks like someone's earth bending it right back at us!". "Nothing an air funnel can't handle!", said Aang preparing to bend. He funneled the meteor hammers away. "Here come throwing axes!", warned Katara, thwarting the attack by freezing them in ice. "Why can't they make up their minds about how they wanna attack us?!", cried Aang. "That's our ax thrower over there!", said Katara pointing to a figure on the ground. "Looks like he's run out of axes!". Aang hopped on his glider to pursue. "I'm on it!".

The figure burst through a screened wall and Aang followed. Workers looked up from their stations. They looked like they were creating...axes! "Aw! An ax factory!", wailed Aang. 'Why'd it have to be an ax factory!". He ducked and dodged and evaded as several axes were thrown his way. Aang used a wave of airbending to trip the original ax thrower as Katara climbed in through the broken screen. "Aang?", she called. "Don't worry I'm fine!", called Aang. "I just caught him". He was near the back entrance of the factory. They got close enough to see his face and stared in shock. "Sneers?!", exclaimed Aang and Katara in unison. Sneers had been one of the Freedom Fighters. "Hi Avatar Aang. Hi Katara". Aang's shock was now replaces with rage. "I don't get it. Why would you-!" "Because you're trying to force us out of our homes, Avatar Aang!", replied Sneers. "We're not leaving!". The back doors opened to a group of people, some in Fire Nation styled tunics, some in Earth Kingdom styled tunics, all around Katara's age. One girl stepped forward. "Wait, I've seen you before!", said Katara softly. Aang and Sneers turned their attention to her. "My name is Kori Morishita! And we are the Yu Dao Resistance!". "You have to leave right now!", said Aang seriously. 'You have no idea what's coming!".

Katara studied the girl. **(K)** _ **I remember! I saw her and her family when Zuko showed us around Yu Dao! ...What does she have to do with Sneers? He's a Freedom Fighter! They want the colonials gone...!**_ Then she remembered. She rounded on Sneers. "And Sneers, weren't you helping LEAD the protests outside the city a few days ago?!". She jabbed her pointer finger at him. He shrank away from her. "I was confused okay? And Smellerbee wanted me to help her so I just kinda...", he stood up now. "Look, I grew up hating the Fire Nation! What those Ash Makers did to my parents...that's why I became a Freedom Fighter!". Katara's face softened. "But when Jet and the other guys went to Ba Sing Se, I came to Yu Dao to live with my uncle". Kori walked over to him smiling. "Then without meaning to, I fell in love with an Ash Maker". He grabbed her hand. Aang sputtered in disbelief. "Wait, YOU are going out with YOU?", he asked incredulously. Katara rolled her eyes at the statement. "Yeah", said Sneers obstinately. "I hid it from our friends for a long time but I'm done with that. My girlfriend is Fire Nation!". "So are all my cousins on my mom's side", volunteered one of the guys in the group. "And my favorite teacher", said one of the girls. "My stepfather", said another guy. "The guy who sells me mochi every morning", said another. Katara frowned. "You joined the Yu Dao Resistance to defend a guy who sells you mochi?". The man shrugged. "It's really good mochi". She sighed. **(K)** _ **It may not be as valid as the others, but it adds to the case I guess.**_

Aang apparently was still stuck on the fact that Sneers was dating a Fire Nation girl. **(K)** _ **I wish he could focus on the task at hand!**_ "I know this makes me look like a traitor", began Sneers, "but I'm only fighting alongside the Yu Dao Resistance so long as they agree to keep both Earth Kingdom AND Fire Nation intruders out because Yu Dao is neither!". "You mean Yu Dao is both!", corrected Kori. "Let Smellerbee and her protestors come!". "But the protesters aren't the only ones you have to worry about. Earth King Kuei is coming with his army! They could arrive at any moment!", cried Aang. "No way! An entire army?", asked Sneers. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!", yelled Aang. "You have to go! A handful of resistance fighters can't possibly stand up to a whole army!". "We can if the Avatar joins us", he reasoned. Aang shook his head. "Sneers, No! I told the Earth King I'd see the Harmony Restoration Movement through to the end **". (K)** _ **Aang will never see that keeping a promise for the sake of keeping a promise is silly!**_ "Aang, maybe we should hear them out...', she said gently. "Well if you won't help us, Avatar Aang, maybe one of THOSE Avatars will", said Kori nodding towards the open doors.

Everyone shifted their gaze and Katara was almost unsurprised to see a group of women, dressed in traditional Air Nomad clothing down to the shaved foreheads and arrow tattoos walking in. The first woman introduced herself as the President of the Yu Dao chapter of the Avatar Aang Fan Club. "Look Katara! Another fan club!", exclaimed Aang. "Yay", said Katara flatly. "You know them?", Kori asked her. "I know their type", said Katara with a wry smile. Aang took a moment...or several rather, to admire the authenticity of their garments and hair and ornaments. Everything was fine until he discovered that their tattoos were indeed real, and not painted on. "Wait, what?! But Air Nomad tattoos have to be earned through years and years of air bending practice! They're not-!". "Oh we know Avatar Aang!", the President cut in. "For a member to receive her tattoos, she must master hundreds of airbender-like forms!". "Airbender-like?! Those tattoos are SACRED to my people. They describe who we are and how we see the world! You have no right to tattoo yourselves like that!". The girl was taken aback by Aang's fury. "I assure that our members go through the most rigorous of study programs", she told him in earnest. "By the end they-" Aang cut her off. "But how could you study Air Nomad philosophy at all and still do something like this?! For you to treat our tattoos like part of some...some costume...! My culture isn't a game!". **(K)** _ **He's way too worked up about this! I can tell that one day his love for his lost culture is going to be a huge issue!**_ "Aang, I'm sure it was an honest mistake". Aang stormed out of the building. Katara cursed in her head. **(K)** _ **He's running away AGAIN!**_ She hurried after him.

"Where are you going?". Katara strained to keep her tone even and smooth. "To the city gates. General How's army could show up at any moment. When they do, I'm gonna try to buy you guys a little more time". Katara checked at his tone of voice. He sounded resolved. That probably wasn't a good thing. "Maybe they'll listen. Maybe they won't", he continued. "Either way the Fire Nation colonials have got to go. It's time we separate the nations and restore harmony". He took off and she watched him wanting to go after him. She even started to, then she remembered the last time he ran away, before Sozin's Comet. Zuko had stopped her then, and told her Aang needed to come to the correct conclusion on his own. In the end, Aang found a way to both defeat the Fire Lord and satisfy his own beliefs that all life was sacred. In her head she could hear Aang's last words to her. "It's time we separate the nations and restore harmony". **(K)** _ **Why do the nations have to be separate in order for there to be harmony? I seem to remember hearing that separation was an illusion!**_ She frowned as she thought deeper. **(K)** _ **Zuko is Fire Nation and I'm from the Water Tribe. If we had gotten married, the Fire Nation and Water Tribes would have been tied together. Would Aang have opposed that?**_ Well that didn't matter now, did it? She and Zuko had already given up their destinies _. Zuko_. **(K)** _ **I wonder what he's up to right now.**_ She sighed. If she knew him, he would have already heard about General How's army and was on his way to Yu Dao to protect the interests of his people, as he should. He was the Fire Lord. Even now, when she thought about it, having to give Zuko up hurt like a knife wound. They had a duty to the world and Zuko's share involved governing the once tyrannical Fire Nation. Katara's was to manage the Avatar and keep him on track. She sighed again. The only issue was that Zuko did still have a temper. Hopefully he would not act in haste out of anger or frustration. **(K)** _ **Think of what your uncle would do, Zuko!**_ , she thought to him, wishing he could hear her thoughts. She would go after Aang, but she would give him some time.

Zuko sat in his chamber on his ship. They were off the coast of the Earth Kingdom now. He was in virtual darkness, save a few candles. A few minutes before, he had been contemplating whether or not he was making a correct decision. He wasn't exactly sure where Aang stood in the dilemma currently, but he was almost certain that he still wanted to get the Fire Nation citizens out of Yu Dao. Katara seemed to understand, though. No. He was sure she understood. He smiled. Even now, she was probably working her hardest to steer Aang towards leaving the colonials be. **(Z)** _ **I wish you were here Katara. I need you.**_ He sighed heavily. He really needed to stop thinking like that. They had given each other up so they could perform their duties. But she would listen to him and give him reasonable advice. She could calm him from his rages. There was surely no issue wanting someone like that around seeing as that would help him carry out his responsibilities to the world! He had the sudden idea to ask his uncle for advice. Strange. He hadn't thought like that in some time. Uncle Iroh wanted nothing to do with politics. All he cared for was his tea shop and playing pi-sho. And that was fine. Zuko moved to his desk. A painting of his uncle lay there. Zuko kept it near him in times of duress. It was a comfort. Sometimes he talked to it like he did his uncle in real life, and it helped him sort through his problems.

Maybe talking to his uncle's portrait could help now. "I'm telling you my actions make sense!", he began. "The Fire Nation citizens of Yu Dao are my people! As the Fire Lord, I have a duty to protect them!". He sighed. "But it goes beyond that. When the mayor's wife invited me to stay with them, I didn't just get to see what Yu Dao was like, I got to see what their family was like. They ate together at the same table. They talked and laughed and when they argued, they didn't challenge each other to Agni Kais! They're so...normal. You of all people know my own family is not". His uncle's wise gaze stared back at him silently, as if considering what he said. "In my heart, I know what I'm doing is right. I'm not defending a colony, I'm defending people. And I'm defending their bonds with one another. But there is one fact that makes me doubt myself". He took a breath. It pained him to admit it. He closed his fist tightly. "Leading an army to Yu Dao is EXACTLY what my father would do if he returned to the throne. From the outside it looks like I'm acting just like him. Does it matter that my reasons are different?". He sighed. Just like in the past, when he tried to speak for his uncle in his head, what he came up with was indecipherable! _**(Z)**_ _ **I wish Uncle really was here to advise me. Maybe I could...!**_ He shook his head. "You wanted a quiet life after the war. And that's the one thing I can give you to begin repaying you for all you've done for me. I can't disturb you. I won't...even so, I wish you were here Uncle. I miss you".

Katara waited about an hour and headed off to find Aang. She found him sitting on top of one of the big mansions near the city gates. She created a stairway made of ice and climbed it to sit with him _ **. (K) Easy does it Katara. Don't push him too hard.**_ "Any sign of General How yet? Or Smellerbee?", she asked. "No", said Aang, dejected. Katara put a hand on his arm. "You okay?". Aang sighed. "My head hurts". Katara took a breath. She had to be absolutely calm, soothing, reassuring...motherly. "I think I figured out why the nations have to be separate for harmony". Katara listened intently to see what he came up with. "Whenever two nations come together, the stronger one can't help but hurt the weaker one. They'll conquer or burn or at the very least make a joke of the weaker nation". _**(K)**_ _ **Think Katara. Calmly.**_ "You once told me that separation is an illusion. Guru Pathik taught you that the four nations are really one and the same". _**(K)**_ _ **Good, that's a reasonable argument.**_ Katara had long since learned that she would have to bring up things Aang already knew rather than tell him something he didn't, in order to manage him. "But I don't want to be the same Katara!". She hid her vexation. _**(K)**_ _ **He sounds like a whiny child!**_

"I love being an Air Nomad! I love our philosophy, our temples, our holidays, our food- everything that makes us different from the rest of the world! And now that I'm the last one, it's up to me to preserve our way of life". Katara felt a strange feeling that was a mix of annoyance and sympathy. "How Aang? Are you gonna live by yourself, like some kind of hermit? Devote your whole life to collecting and preserving a bunch of relics?". Aang paused and dropped his head. "...I don't know". _**(K)**_ _ **How can he still be so childish?! His duty is to the world! He can't spend his life worrying ONLY about Air Nomad culture!**_ "But I do know this", said Aang lifting his head, "Air Nomad culture can't survive in a world where the nations invade each other, corrupt each other. I have to see the Harmony Restoration Movement through to the end. Katara paused now. This was going to be even trickier than she thought, and she hadn't thought it would be easy to begin with! _**(K)**_ _ **I need to know where he stands as far as Zuko is concerned.**_ __"Even if it means fulfilling your promise to Zuko?", she asked carefully. "Yes", he replied, without hesitation. Katara held her breath for a moment. No matter what it cost her, she would never allow that. _ **(K)**_ _ **Think Katara...think...oh!**_ __"But you'd be against Air Nomad philosophy! Isn't that what you're trying to preserve?". "Argh! It's a contradiction, I know!", cried Aang putting his hands over his ears and closing his eyes. "That's why my head hurts!".


End file.
